In recent years, at the time of reproducing sound source such as music, a reproducing apparatus such as an AV amplifier that performs correction of a sound field in a sound field space in which the sound source is reproduced is practically used. Recently, attention is being paid to a technique of correcting a reverberation characteristic of sound source on the basis of the characteristics of a sound field space in which sound is reproduced and performing a reverberation control on the sound field space. In particular, as the technique of correcting the reverberation characteristic, there is a known method of performing addition of reverberation and other corrections on each of a high-frequency component and a low-frequency component and correcting a sound field in which reverberation time is not uniform due to the difference between the characteristic of a high frequency and that of a high frequency.
Specifically, such a sound field correcting system for correcting a sound field space adds reverberation time to a high frequency component and adds reverberation to a low frequency component while adjusting amplitude and a phase characteristic by using an FIR filter. By adding the components finally, reverberation time is arbitrarily set for each of the frequency bands. Thus, a sound field having uniform reverberation time characteristic in the frequency bands can be provided (for example, Patent Document 1).
There is another method proposed (for example, Patent Document 2). When an ideal reverberation characteristic for correcting the reverberation characteristic, for example, reverberation time is set at the time of correcting the reverberation characteristic of amplified sound, sound is amplified in a listening room by using an FIR (Finite Impulse Response) filter on the basis of the predetermined reverberation characteristic. The reverberation characteristic of amplified sound obtained in an arbitrary listening position is approximated.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 7-64582
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-255955